Just One Night
by katdvs
Summary: Christmas Eve 2012 in the town of Port Charles and things sure have changed for some, and for others its just getting to where they want to be.
1. Chapter 1

The snow was falling, and he felt the cold to his bones, even though it was warmer then he thought it was. It was probably because he was here, paying respects he should've paid five years ago. He put the flowers down next to the gravestone and stepped back, taking it all in, kicking himself for being the man he was and not being the father he should've been.

Frisco Jones hated that he missed his youngest daughter's entire life. He missed all her accomplishments academically, her first love and young marriage. He hadn't been the one to try and scare Dillon Quartermaine away, it had been Mac. He'd let Mac take over, while he went off trying to save the world. To make it a better place for his girls.

"She missed you." Her voice surprised him, he thought he was all alone before he turned and was even more surprised when he saw who it was.

"Georgie?" He rubbed his forehead and looked at her, great he was getting haunted and about to be told what a crappy father he'd been.

She rubbed her gloved hands together to ward off whatever chill they were getting as she took a few steps, "Yeah, glad to know you brought flowers." She looked down at the holiday arrangement he must've picked up at the airport.

"So is this where you show me all the Christmases I missed with you girls?" Frisco looked at her, wanting to reach out but knowing if she wasn't real it would break his heart.

"No." She smiled, "Its me, really, fully, flesh and bones, me."

"Okay. Wait. What?" Frisco reached out and touched her cheek, she was real. More real then she had ever been before to him.

Georgie bent down and wiped the snow away from her name, "I come back to town every Christmas to see if Maxie or Dillon place flowers on my grave. It's a really sick tradition but its all mine. Even Spinelli comes, alone, on Christmas Night at 9:23 like clock work."

Frisco crouched down next to his daughter, "Georgie, how are you alive?"

"The Agency can do wonders." She looked at him, "About a week before Logan tried to strangle me I had a meeting with agents from the WSB. I got recruited. When the attack was made on my life, they used that as a way I could be undercover."

Frisco stood up, kicking the snow, "And they didn't think to tell me you were alive?"

"Dad, what good would it have done?" She looked up at the sky, enjoying the weird warmth that came with a snow fall.

"I could see you! You wouldn't live in this secret world." He was trying not to cry, "I could be the father, I should've been to you."

She smiled and laughed a little, "You didn't ask to have me. But Dad, you've always been one of my hero's." She looked back at the stone, "I don't know if I would've joined the WSB if you hadn't been my father."

"Just lay on the guilt trip Georgie!" Frisco looked at her, "Come here."

She took a step forward feeling him wrap his arms around her, holding on to dear life. Afraid that she would vanish into thin air if he wasn't careful. "Dad, let me breath."

"Does anyone outside of the Agency know you're alive?" He released her but kept her close.

She massaged her left ring finger through her glove, "One person."

"Who?" Frisco watched the dreamy look float over her.

"My ex-husband, Dillon. He found out last spring." She took a few steps away from her grave, "I was working a case in Canada, and Dillon was shooting a movie. We were in the same hotel and we got stuck in an elevator together one night. I could only hide behind a magazine for so long and not talk to him for so long, ya know."

"Are you two rekindled?" Frisco didn't really know how to ask that kind of question.

"We have a chance to be." Georgie looked towards the street lights that had just come on. "See, I have a chance to leave the agency. If I take it, Dillon and I have a real grown up chance this time."

"Is that what you want?"

Georgie stood as straight and as tall as she could as she looked at her father, "If you could go back and take a chance to be in mine and Maxie's lives more, would you?"

"I wish that every day." Frisco confessed.

"So, I'm going to take this chance and have a real life with Dillon." She looked over at her name in the stone, "And if things don't work out with him, so be it. I'll have given it a full grown up try and I'll know I'll always love him but obviously someone else is meant for me."

"Wow, are you sure you're my kid?" Frisco couldn't believe how mature and honest she was about her future.

"Yeah, I've worked with Robert Scorpio a couple of times and he always makes some comment about how I am definitely you're girl."

"I wish I had been that smart regarding you're mother." Frisco confessed, "Do you know where she is these days?"

Georgie shook her head, "_Maybe_, Maxie knows but we always argued about that. I was convinced Mom was off on a mission with you, saving the world."

Frisco saw the pain that his daughter had carried for years regarding both her parents being missing from her life. "I should go find Mac, and thank him."

"For what?"

"For raising my daughters right."

"Maybe you should talk to Maxie first. She always had a way of getting herself into trouble."

"Whose talking about me?" Maxie stood just a few feet away, carrying a bouquet of flowers, all she could see in the low light and snow were the backs of these people at her sisters grave.

Frisco turned around first, taking in the sight of his other daughter all grown up and looking very pregnant. "Maxie."

"Daddy?" Maxie ran to her father and hugged him before she saw who he was with. Then she pulled away and looked at her. "Who are you? And why do you look like my sister?"

"Maxie, just stay calm and listen to me, okay?" Georgie pleaded.

"Georgie?" Was all Maxie could say before she reached out and hugged her sister as a way of making sure she was real.

"I missed you Maxie." Georgie felt the tears in her eyes and her voice as she felt her sisters embrace once again.

"How are you real?" Maxie was crying, trying to process the information she was taking in.

"Logan didn't kill me." Georgie confessed. "I got recruited by the WSB and I've been very deep undercover. So deep, Dad didn't know I was alive until tonight."

Maxie pulled away from her sister, "This is the best Christmas Eve ever!"

Georgie smiled, "What is going on with this." She pointed to Maxie's belly.

"It's a little girl, she's due on New Years Eve." Maxie rubbed her belly, "We're going to name her Georgie Jean, we couldn't pick between the two people who meant the most to me in my life."

Georgie wiped the tears from her sisters eyes, "Who are you with?"

"Johnny Zacchara." Maxie showed her sister her hand, "We've been married for two years."

"His father was a mad man!" Georgie reminded her.

Maxie tilted her head to the side, "How could I forget. Oh Georgie, I'm just glad that you're alive."

Georgie felt her sisters embrace once more before she felt her sister fall to the snowy ground.

"What the hell?" Frisco quickly took his oldest daughter's pulse, and that's when he saw the hospital bracelet. "Would she be crazy enough to leave the hospital, in a snow storm, just go to your grave?"

A panic ripped through Georgie, "Yeah, she would. Just pick her up, we've got to get her back to the hospital."

Frisco did as his daughter told him, carrying Maxie towards his car. "Has she done something like this before?" he called out.

"Yeah." Georgie made sure Maxie hadn't dropped anything on the ground before catching up, "When that terrible virus came through town, the one that killed Uncle Tony, Maxie thought she was going to die. She didn't want to die in the hospital, so she snuck out to BJ's grave so she could be with BJ."

Frisco nodded as he started the engine, "Lets hope this isn't something like that."

Georgie looked to the backseat at her older sister, hoping that Maxie wasn't dying and that her sister was basically fine but wouldn't pass up the chance to keep up a tradition of wishing her thought to be dead sister Merry Christmas.

Frisco stopped the car just by the ER doors and quickly grabbed Maxie before he and Georgie were inside trying to get a doctor. "Please! My daughter collapsed and she has a hospital bracelet on!" Frisco called out, just as Dr. Julian came running over.

Leo looked at Maxie's unconscious body, "I told her to stay in bed. She never wants to listen. Follow me."

They went into a nearby cubicle, "Where did you find her?"

"At the cemetery, she was visiting a family members grave." Frisco announced.

"Georgie." Was all Leo said as he checked Maxie's vitals before giving the nurse instructions to prepare a shot.

"She's going to be fine, it must've been too emotional for her. I told her to wait until she has all her strength after her daughter is born, but she refuses to listen." Leo told Frisco as he gave her the shot before looking up at the woman with Frisco. "Do I know you?"

Georgie shook her head, the last time she'd seen him, Maxie had been sick with a staph infection.

A few moments later Maxie opened her eyes and saw Leo first, "It was just a dream, wasn't it? I didn't see my father or my sister, did I?"

Leo suddenly realized why Georgie looked familiar, from the picture Maxie had by her bed that Johnny had brought her, "Oh you did, but I think the excitement was too much for you. Now can you stay in bed or not?"

Maxie looked over, seeing her father and sister, "I can stay in bed, I promise Dr. Julian."

"Great, we'll have you sent back up to your room in just a little bit. I'll let Johnny know you're down here. He's been going crazy wondering where you were."

"Thank you Doctor." Frisco followed Leo out into the hallway, "Is she really going to be fine?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah, with her heart and the stress its been under in the past, we just wanted to keep an eye on her in the last few weeks of the pregnancy to make sure she was okay."

"Epiphany said that Maxie was down here, is she okay Dr. Julian?" Johnny didn't look twice at Frisco.

"Yeah, she's fine. She went to Georgie's grave."

Johnny shook his head, "I told her, we could do that after Georgie Jean is born."

Leo smiled, "Yeah, well thank her father here for bringing her in."

Johnny looked at Frisco, "Frisco Jones?"

"The one and only." He studied Johnny, he was obviously a kid with problems, but something about him made Maxie love him, love him enough to have a baby with.

"Its an honor to finally meet you." He reached out to shake his father-in-laws hand, "I just wish it was under better circumstances. Maxie's very strong willed."

"Just like her mother." Frisco chuckled, "Before you go in there, you need to know something."

"What?" Panic flashed over Johnny.

"Her sister is with her."

"Georgie's spirit is always with Maxie."

Frisco shook his head, "No, I mean Georgie is alive and with her sister."

"That's impossible."

"No, not once you hear the story but its up to Georgie to tell you." Frisco watched as Johnny went into the cubicle, kissed Maxie's forehead and reintroduced himself to Georgie.

Of all his Christmas wishes, he never thought spending Christmas Eve with both Maxie and Georgie would ever come true. Yet here he was, watching his oldest daughter with her husband, and his youngest daughter with them. Bonding after a five year separation. This was the best present he could ask for, now he could only hope that they would let him into their lives now that he was retiring from the WSB. Maybe he and Georgie could start a security business together, or he could convince Mac to let him work for the PCPD in some way, maybe just as a consultant.

The thing Frisco Jones knew the best at this moment was he was glad he came home for Christmas. Also that from now on both his daughters could count on him.

Georgie watched her sister and brother-in-law, an unexpected change then what she'd known when she'd faked her death and joined the WSB, spending her past Christmases watching her sister, Dillon and Spinelli never clued her into these details. But she was glad this year had been full of surprises, happy ones. Including finding her father finally grieving for her. At the start of the night she had to ask herself if she could really give up her life of trying to save the world, but right now she knew she could. She had missed _this_, being with her sister and living as normal a life as she could. Later, she would go see Dillon and maybe they could work things out. Maybe her father would stick around town and they could be the family they'd been meant to be earlier.

Its amazing what happens when you come home for Christmas. You sometimes find out that best presents are the ones you have everyday of your life, but take for granted; like an older sister who loves you more then life itself, and who you love just as much.

"I need to go Maxie. I have someone I need to talk to before its too late."

Maxie squeezed her sisters hand, "Georgie, promise me you're home."

"I'm home. You won't ever get rid of me again."


	2. Chapter 2

The window pane felt cold as Jake Webber reached up to touch the glass. His older brother Cameron was off reading a book, like always so this left him to entertain himself. His Mother was downstairs wrapping presents and had declared the area off limit until dinner time. He wasn't really sure how he was suppose to feel about this holiday, a guy in a red suit would bring him and Cameron toys and leave them all kinds of silly goodies in their stockings, yet Santa could never bring him the one thing he really wanted—his Daddy.

That was the thing Jake didn't understand, how he and his brother had different Daddies and neither of them were in their lives. The only explanation they'd gotten so far was that both Daddies had to go somewhere important.

All he wanted this Christmas though was _a_ Daddy, it could be his, or Cameron's or a new one even. He just wanted one. One that would make his Mommy smile and laugh. One that would play catch with him and Cam, someone who would tuck them in at night and read them stories when Mommy had to work late at night. That's all he wanted, and all he'd asked Santa for just a few days before at the Mall.

A soft knock came at the bedroom door and his mother stuck her head in, "Hey are you guys ready for dinner?"

Cameron put his book down reluctantly, "What are we having?"

"Hot Dogs, Mac and Cheese, and then a special dessert." She told them before going towards the stairs.

Jake crawled off his bed and followed his brother down the stairs, their mother had set up dinner in the living room. She _never_ did that. A plate full of hot dogs and a several bowls of mac and cheese sat on the table. Someone else was with her. He looked familiar to Jake, he'd seen him before but he wasn't quite sure who it was.

Cameron had stopped and looked at their mother's friend. "Who are you?"

He looked pained as he looked at the boys, "I'm a very old friend of your Mom's. I'm Lucky Spencer."

Cameron sat on the couch and Jake sat on the floor. Cameron began to study Lucky's face, "You and Mommy used to be married, right?"

Jake couldn't believe what his brother had asked.

"Yeah, Lucky and I used to be married."

"Whose Daddy are you?" Jake was very direct with his question, surprising both Elizabeth and Lucky.

"Well, I don't have any kids. But a long time ago, I wanted very much to be the Daddy to both of you." Was the best explanation he could come up with.

"Are you going to get married again?" Jake was on a mission now, he was determined to find out if Santa had granted his wish and brought him and Cameron a Dad for Christmas.

"Wow, Jake slow down. Lucky and I are just trying to be friends right now. We'll see what happens after that." His mother explained.

Jake sighed and went to eat his hot dog.

"Are we going to the Hospital Christmas party tonight?" Cameron asked as he pulled up a spoonful of his mac and cheese before letting it fall back into the bowl.

"Yeah, as soon as you boys finish and put your sweaters on that Gram got for you."

Jake munched on what he could, "I'm done!" He declared with almost a full mouth before racing upstairs.

Cameron wasn't far behind, excited to see Santa and hear the Christmas story. It was the one constant thing he could think of happening each Christmas.

Elizabeth laughed as she looked at the boys plates, "I guess Santa is still a draw, even for Cam."

"Looks like it." Lucky picked up a few other plates, "They even forgot about dessert."

"They'll get it when we get home." She rinsed the plates in the sink before adding them to the dishwasher.

"I know Jake's question took us both by surprise."

She nodded, "That's what he wants most, a Dad for him and Cam. They don't know that Zander is dead or that Jason is missing, and probably dead."

"What do they think?"

"That Daddies are off on missions. It came about when I was trying to explain that Zander is with the angels."

Lucky nodded, "They're young, you have plenty of time to figure it out."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Lucky," Elizabeth looked around before finally looking in his eyes, "For lying to you about Jake all those years ago. For falling in love with Jason."

Lucky pushed her bangs aside from her eyes, "I started the whole thing with Maxie, I realize that now. I was just so hurt, I lashed out. Trust me, I regret a lot of things I did then."

Elizabeth reached over and hugged him, "I'm glad we can try and be friends again."

"Me to." He smiled as he looked down at her, the street lights reflecting in her eyes.

Elizabeth felt her heart racing as she leaned up just a little bit and began to kiss him.

Lucky kissed her back, pulling her closer, his fingers raking through her hair.

"Mommy?" Cameron and Jake stood in the door way, eyes wide open and jaws dropped as they witnessed this moment.

Elizabeth pulled out of Lucky's arms, just a moment before looking at her sons, "Well, lets get going."

The boys ran to the door, and Elizabeth and Lucky grabbed their coats and followed them out into the falling snow.

"Cameron, do you ever want a Daddy?" Jake laid in bed with his blankets pulled up under his chin.

Cameron groaned, "Jake, can we please just go to sleep so Santa can come?"

"Santa isn't going to bring me a Daddy like I asked for." Jake sighed.

Cameron sat up, "Santa doesn't bring Daddies silly! He brings toys and candy and socks! We'll get a Daddy when Mommy is ready."

"I hope its soon." Jake sighed and looked out the window at the falling snow.

Elizabeth sighed, Lucky has just left and the boys were finally asleep. She'd give the boys a few hours of sleep before she put the presents under the tree. For now, she could sit on the couch, enjoy the lights of the tree and watch a movie on television. Right now, it really didn't matter which one, anything would be good. Especially as her mind was filled with memories of Lucky kissing her earlier.

Just as she was about to turn the TV on, someone began knocking at the door. She quickly jumped to answer it, afraid the boys were about to wake up.

"Lucky, what are you doing back here?"

He was frozen for a moment before he kissed her, "I want to be more then friends Elizabeth."

"What if I hurt you again?"

"I'm willing to take that risk." He searched her eyes for answers.

"Then lets give it a try."


	3. Chapter 3

The snow was falling outside, and starting to pick up as it grew closer to the evening, but it still wasn't bad or dangerous to drive in. Which was good, that made Alison Barrington feel so much better about still being at the mall, even if it was the last place she thought she'd be spending Christmas Eve.

So much had happened over the last few years, but finally she was her own, strong, self. No longer was her _love_ of Rafe controlling her life. In fact Rafe was long, long gone. He drifted back to the Angels after one too many run ins with Caleb. In fact that whole part of her life was long gone. Things were so very different now, she barely saw anyone from those days. But that's to be expected she guessed.

These days she ran a catering business, did volunteer work when she could, and spent a lot of time thinking about her past. Just like she was right now, remembering the Christmas she and Jamal both worked as Elves. Her first **real** love, probably her only one and she'd let him slip away. But then she would remember the saying, If you love someone, let them go. If their yours to keep, they'll be back. Or it was something like that.

Besides, who really ever had time to date, when you had to prepare food for business meetings and bridal showers on a nonstop calendar? Though looking around her right now, she wished she'd been able to get this stuff done earlier. She did have plans this evening, to meet up as she did every year with some friends at the bar across from the hospital. It had been through so many changes and owners, she didn't even know what it was called anymore, and part of her didn't care. She was just glad for the tradition.

She paused for a moment in front of the electronics store, mesmerized by the sight of Rudolph on television, and it brought a smile to her face.

"I love that Hermie." A voice spoke from next to her and it sent chills down her spine.

"Me to, the only elf searching for himself." She responded before looking over and finding herself lost in his eyes again.

He smiled a warm smile, "Hey Spunky."

"Hey Jamal, its been a very long time."

He nodded, "Yeah, where's Rafe?"

Alison leaned forward, "Heaven. He and Caleb finally did each other in."

"Ouch, I'm sorry."

"Its okay, a lot has happened in these past few years." She looked back at the television screens, "Where the heck have you been?"

"Well, Imani almost killed me. She was a werewolf." Jamal Woods felt a sense of peace, finally being able to tell someone about that whole situation that would actually believe it. "After that, I figured I had to do something productive with my life."

"And what did you choose to do?" Her blond hair floating as she turned back to him in a way that still made Jamal's toes curl.

"Well, I joined the police academy and I'm a Detective now. I just moved back to Port Charles. What about you?"

Alison took out her business card and handed it to him, "My muffins are very popular."

"You do make the best." Jamal smiled, "Hey, want to get something to drink, or do you have to be somewhere."

"I could use a peppermint Hot Chocolate for sure."

He nodded and the boy started towards the food court.

Alison finished her last sip of hot chocolate when her phone began to ring, "Alison here." She gave Jamal a smile to say she was sorry for the interruption. "Oh, Hi Jack. Yes, I'll see you then. Bye."

"You still talk to Jack?" Jamal looked down at his empty cup, but held onto it still.

Alison sighed, "Not as much as I would like. Usually just around this time of year. I meet up with him, Lucy, Kevin and Chris at the bar across from the hospital on Christmas Eve. Its usually the only time I ever see them."

"Wow, things really are different, aren't they."

She nodded, "Yeah, hey want to come along?"

"I can't. I have to get to work, I'm covering for Lucky Spencer tonight."

Alison chuckled, "Do you remember the first year we went to the nurses ball, that seems like it was so long ago."

"Yeah, but sometimes its just like yesterday." Jamal finally stopped and tossed his empty cup in a trash can. "It was good to see you Spunky. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Jamal." Alison watched him walk away, and part of her felt her heart tugging at her, wishing it wouldn't be weird to call him back.

The squad room of the PCPD was quite, most of the guys had the evening off. Only a few were on duty and mainly focused on the television up in the corner that had a Christmas movie playing. Jamal wasn't really concerned with what it was, and was barely paying attention. Instead he was getting caught up on paperwork.

The snow was falling a bit more then it was earlier, but still nothing to worry about. It was the kind of night you normally would hate to have but this evening it was perfect. Especially for a man who had seen the love of his life earlier that day, and now had no idea how to deal with her. Not after all this time, and after all that they had been through.

"I found someone who wanted to see you." Alison's voice floated into his ear as Fred their good luck charm dangled before his eyes.

Jamal reached up and held on to Fred, "I haven't seen this little guy in years. What brings you here?"

Alison leaned against the top of his desk, "I didn't like how things ended at the Mall Woods."

He couldn't help but smile, "Oh really, and what do you plan to say or do about it."

"Well first, I brought you this." She placed a basket of cupcakes, muffins and cookies on his desk, "I figured you could all use some holiday spirit here at the station tonight."

"Thank you." He tried to open the cellophane but Alison smacked his hand away.

"I'm not done yet."

"Whatever you say Spunky."

"Second of all, I wanted to say I'm sorry about everything that happened between us. If I could go back and give myself some advice, trust me, I would."

"Apology accepted." Jamal pushed his seat back and pulled Alison on to his lap, "Anything else you want to say?"

"I've missed you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you too." He held her around her waist, "So what do we do now?"

"Right now, or from now on?"

"Which one do you want to answer?"

She smiled, before leaning down and letting her lips fall on his.

Jamal pulled back, "I missed that."

"Me too." She smiled, "As for from now on, maybe we can see where this goes."

"That sounds perfect to me."

"Great, this is the best Christmas Eve, ever."

"I agree." He kissed her again for just a moment before he heard clapping coming from the rest of the guys.

"Okay, we're done. For now." Alison slid off his lap, "I need to get over to the bar anyways."

"Tell everyone I say Merry Christmas." Jamal stood up and buttoned up her jacket.

"I will, they'll be surprised. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, you sure will Ali, you sure will." Jamal couldn't have gotten the smile off his face if he wanted to. Things were finally settling into place, a place he always wanted to be in.


	4. Chapter 4

The snow had just started to fall harder as Dillon Quartermaine stood by the patio door watching it. The tree was set up nearby, but to be honest none of his family was really in the mood for the holiday's. It was just hard at times to get in the spirit when the family kept shrinking. Dillon was grateful though, this year he wouldn't have to go and put flowers on Georgie's grave. Not since that night when they'd been stuck in an elevator together just a few months before. Knowing that his first love was still alive gave him hope for his future, that maybe someday they could be together again, and he could have a mother for his four year old son.

His older brother Ned was showing Dillon's son George how to run the train set that their Uncle Alan had cherished. He had told Georgie, all about his son, but never mentioned that he'd been named after her. Then again, George's mother never knew that either, having died just a few months later. It had been a life altering change, but he was just happy he had George.

Ned looked up, and watched his brother watching the snow before he stood up, leaving young George to run the train set. "Are you going to visit her tonight?" Ned asked in regards to Georgie.

Dillon shook his head, "No, no." Was all Dillon seemed to be able to say. He wanted to confess to Ned that Georgie was alive, that he had seen her, that he had kissed her and if he'd had the chance that night he would've made love to her for as many hours as possible.

Ned turned his much younger brother around to look at him, "Hey, you loved her. She was your first and no offense to George's mother, but probably you're greatest love. Can you really go and forget about her now?"

"I have never ever forgotten Georgie. Who do you think I named George after?" Dillon looked at his son who looked to be in heaven.

"Then, go and just talk to her like you do every year. It's Christmas, and I know you Dillon, you can't just not keep up with the crazy plot."

Dillon sighed, "I'll go once George goes to bed, okay?"

"Good." Ned put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I'm sure Georgie knows you go to talk to her every year."

"Yeah, I'm sure she does too." Dillon smiled, thinking back to when Georgie confessed to hiding out in the graveyard, listening in to all of it.

"Um, Mr. Dillon, you have a visitor." Alice looked confused not really sure what to make of who she'd just seen.

"Who is it Alice?" Ned asked, but Dillon knew. The look on Alice's face said it all.

Alice shook her head a bit, "You know, I think I'll just let you see for yourself."

Ned was about to stop her but she'd already left the den, and he turned back to his brother, "Who could it be? Maxie maybe?"

"Hospital, she's about to give birth any day now. Dr. Julian wants to keep an eye on her because of her heart." Dillon explained as he looked back at George who was still running the train around in a circle.

"Um, Hi. Alice said I could just come in." Georgie Jones' voice floated towards the ears of the brothers who both turned. Ned's jaw dropped, sure he was imaging his ex-sister-in-law alive and in front of him. Dillon on the other hand was now glowing.

"What are you doing here?" Dillon moved around his brother and couch and hugged Georgie tightly, reassuring himself she was real.

"It's Christmas Eve, what do you think I'm doing here?" She hugged him back, breathing in his cologne, a much more mature scent then when they were younger, but it suited him.

"I think we'll leave you two alone." Ned told them as he went over to George, "Hey, want to go pick out cookies to leave for Santa?"

George nodded, putting the controls for the train set down and jumping into his uncles arms.

Dillon laughed at his son, "Have fun kiddo."

George blew his father a kiss as they left the room.

"He has your eyes." Georgie noted as she pulled away.

"Thanks." Dillon watched her walk around the room, taking in the scene.

"Some things never change, do they?" She reached up to the mantle and touched the picture frame of Emily's portrait.

"Well, you're alive. That's a change. Why are you being so bold about it?"

Georgie sat on the couch and looked up at him, "I have a chance to leave the WSB."

Dillon sat near her, trying to give her space. "Really, what would you do?"

She shrugged, "I'm not really sure. First probably let everyone know I'm alive." She looked back at Emily's picture, "I wish she'd been saved as well."

He sighed, "We all do." He reached out and took her hand, "Who else knows your alive?"

"My father, real father that is Frisco. I figured Maxie would show up at the cemetery tonight and I caught him their, and then Maxie showed up and the excitement was too much."

Dillon shook his head, "She never listens to the Doctors does she."

"No, not if she loves you and needs to be with you." Georgie looked down at his hand holding hers. So long ago this was everything to her, this man was her heart and even though they'd cared for others this moment proved to her that they weren't really over. "So, they know and her husband…you of course and now Ned and Alice. Poor Alice, I thought I was going to have to call Dr. Julian for her when she saw me."

Dillon laughed, "She's a strong lady. Just ask Spinelli, he's her biggest fan."

"Spinelli can wait." Georgie took her hand from his and stood up, looking out the patio doors. "Looks like a nice, white Christmas."

"I'm glad, George is going to love it when he gets to ride his brand new sled tomorrow." Dillon stood behind her, craving a moment to touch her, breath in her scent.

She turned to him, smiling, "I still can't believe you're a father."

Dillon leaned in and smiled, "Sometimes, I can't either. I mean sometimes I still feel like that awkward teen who walked into Kelly's one day and some random girl kissed."

She laughed at that memory, "Wow, ya know if I hadn't been a part of that I would think that sounds crazy."

"So tell me Georgie-Anna Jones, what brings you here tonight to see me?"

Georgie unzipped a pocket on her jacket and took out a Christmas card, "I never got to send this five years ago. I couldn't really do it now cause that would be well kinda creepy. But now that you know I'm alive I figured it deserved a special delivery."

Dillon took the card, looking at his name in that familiar half script, half print of hers that he'd seen through out high school in notes they'd pass during the day. "Thank you."

She took a step around him, "I should get going."

"Do you really have to?"

She nodded, "Yeah, knowing my sister she'll be in labor soon. And personally I want to be around for when this kid arrives. Plus I should go find Mac; before someone else tells him I'm alive."

"Georgie, wait." Dillon grabbed her hand before she was too far away and pulled her closer.

Georgie could feel his body heat against hers, "Yes Dillon."

"Are you really, truly going to quit the WSB?"

She nodded, "Sure am."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Good, very good."

"Why?"

Dillon didn't say anything, he just kissed her.

Georgie kissed him back, sighing as she did so. She felt as though she was melting against him, her toes curling and her body flushing with heat.

Dillon pulled her as close against him as he could get her, especially since they were still dressed and standing in the den.

Someone cleared their throat, allowing them to know they were not alone. Dillon turned, feeling himself blushing when he saw his mother and step-father, "Merry Christmas Mom."

"What is this?" Tracy asked before she saw who Dillon had in the lip lock.

Georgie knew this about to be, dramatic at best when she popped her head to the side so they could see who Dillon had been kissing, "Hi Tracy, Hi Luke."

Both of their eyes were wide with shock and Tracy's mouth was gapped open while Luke was cracking up.

"Is this really young Georgie Jones?"

"Yes, it really is." She pulled away from Dillon, hoping that if she stepped away from her ex-husband then her former mother in law might breath again.

"But you're dead." Tracy finally sputtered out.

Georgie held her hands together, nervously playing with her fingers, "That's what the WSB wanted everyone to think."

"Are you telling me you followed in Frisco's footsteps?"

Georgie nodded, "Sure did. But I'm leaving the agency."

"Oh dear God!" Tracy sunk down in the couch, "I don't like where this is going one bit."

"Mom, would you stop being so dramatic." Dillon rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it enough you named you're son after her? Now she's back!"

Georgie sighed, "Okay, that's my cue to leave and go find Mac then get back to Maxie."

"Merry Christmas Georgie!" Dillon called out as she started towards the door.

She turned to him, "Merry Christmas Dillon."

A moment after she left Tracy looked at her son, "You're in love with her again, aren't you?"

Dillon smiled, "Is that really so bad Mom? Georgie is an amazing woman. She's smart, articulate and could probably kick some ass."

"He had a point Spanky." Luke spoke up from his chair.

Tracy turned to him, "Did I ask you?"

"Mom, just don't play these games okay. I'm an adult, with a child. _If_ I deem that Georgie and I can make it work, things will have to move a bit slower, I don't want George to get attached to early."

"Grandma!" George ran to Tracy and grabbed her leg, hugging her. "Uncle Ned got cookies for Santa!"

Ned followed his nephew in with the plate of cookies, "He picked them out himself, especially for Santa."

Tracy sat on a chair and pulled George onto his lap, "Shouldn't you be in bed soon?"

"Story!" George declared which brought a smile to Tracy's face.

Tracy looked at her son's, "What should we read to this little one tonight?"

Dillon went to the desk and picked up a copy of _The Polar Express_ that he'd been saving for tonight, "I think this might be just perfect."

Tracy smiled remembered having read it to Dillon as a child, and perhaps once to Ned but he was probably too old to really believe in the magic of it.

They all settled in as Tracy began to read the story out loud. George would look over at the train set every once in a while, as if expecting it to come to full size and give him a chance to ride a magical train to the North Pole.

"_And the bell still rings for me, as it does for all who truly believe._" Tracy read the last line and George looked around wondering if a bell from Santa's sleigh could be in the room.

Just then Dillon pulled a bell from his pocket and jingled it, "Do you hear it George?"

His son nodded and Dillon smile, "Ned, Mom, Luke?" They all nodded and watched as George reached out to touch the bell, causing it to jingle and he giggled.

Dillon picked his son up, "All right George boy, time for you to go to sleep so Santa can come."

Before Dillon got out the door, George was asleep in his arms.

Tracy watched her youngest son and her grandson leave the room, "Think Georgie could really make him happy and be a good Mom to George?"

Ned stood up, "I think if Dillon believes it, we should believe it." He went over to the mantle and looked at the picture of Alan and then at Emily, "Who knows what else can happen, if you just believe."

"So, do I get to eat a cookie, or should we wait a little while longer to make sure George is really asleep?" Luke asked and Ned laughed.

"Let's wait for Dillon." Tracy glanced at the photos on the mantle, wishing her dream for Christmas could come true.


	5. Chapter 5

She looked out the dinner window, rubbing her arms to keep out the imaginary chill she felt. The place was warm, the kitchen was still going even though things were slow tonight. Things were always slow on nights like tonight, especially on Christmas Eve. A few regulars sat in their spots, enjoying their usual. No surprises on a night like this, especially for her.

She missed surprises, the last one she'd really ever had, had been the last night of her life. Now her life was very different then it was five years ago, all but one person from her pervious life thought she was dead. He had saved her, taken her to this out of the way spot. But it was her decision to become a waitress. At first she'd been a terrible one, but as time went on she grew into it. Now, even though once in a while she thought about what it would be like to be back, to be a doctor that all seemed like a distant, almost foreign self. One she could barely relate to these days.

"Order up!" The cook called out and she went to retrieve it. Just looking at it she knew who it belonged to, that's what was nice about regulars, they always got the same thing. They enjoyed the routine of it all.

After delivering the food with a smile she went over to the radio, turning it up. Letting the Christmas music fill the diner, hoping to bring some Christmas spirit to these seemingly lonely souls as she thought back to what Christmas would be like with her family. Only in her mind it was a much happier ideal then it really was. In her mind her father was still alive and arguing over the train set with her brothers. But that couldn't happen now, too many things had changed. Her father gone, her oldest brother gone, the younger one probably no longer welcome in the family.

She couldn't help but wonder, what Christmas was like now for her family, who was around or had they all just given up. Part of her wanted to grab her coat and drive the hour to find out. That's what surprised her the most, she was only an hour from Port Charles but no one ever came this way, so no one had ever found her and she was too scared to return.

The bells over the door rang, snapping her out of her daydreams and she watched the familiar figure come up to the counter. Where she was standing he couldn't see her, but she could see him. Even five years later, he still looked pretty much the same. She knew now that her days of hiding were done, once he saw her, the jig was up and before too long everyone would know that Emily Quartermaine was alive.

She picked up the pot of coffee and went over to his waiting cup, "Regular or Decaf?" She hoped she didn't startled him.

He kept his eyes on the cup, "Regular, I still have an hours ride to get back home."

"Home for Christmas, I'm jealous." And she was, he would be surrounded by family and this moment was all she'd have. "Need more time with the menu?"

He glanced at it, "Just a piece of whatever pie is fine."

"Just a moment." She left him and glanced back as she picked out a piece she knew he'd enjoy before placing it front of him. "Why so sad?"

He paid more attention to his coffee then to her, "Its just not the holiday's without my sister."

Seriously she was about to smack him if he didn't look up, "If you could have her back, would you want her back."

"Its one of the things I want most." He finally looked up, his icy blue eyes looking into her mocha brown ones for the first time in five years. "Emily?"

"Hey Jase."

He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to react. This was one of the last things he'd expected to ever happen, especially not when he walked into some random diner in the middle of nowhere. "How are you?"

She leaned forward, looking out at the falling snow, "You know how Lucky disappeared after the whole thing happened?"

Jason Morgan nodded, still unsure if he was really talking to his sister or if she was an angel, "He brought me up here once they removed my body from the island. It wasn't Logan, it was Helena."

"So Lucky's known you're alive this whole time?"

She nodded, "Yeah, here I was thinking about a Christmas at home with my family when you came in."

"It would make Monica's Christmas if I brought you home."

The thought of actually going home hadn't really occurred to her, it had always been something she couldn't do on her own. "I never thought it could be a reality."

"Can you leave here, please. Make Monica's Christmas."

Emily chewed her lower lip for a moment, she could. They would be closed soon, most of the regulars were gone, the kitchen was shutting down, "You really think it's a good idea."

"Yeah, I believe so."

"Then, lets go."

The den was quite now that George was off asleep dreaming of Christmas morning. Monica, Ned and Dillon sat looking up at the lights of the tree and eating the cookies that George had set out for Santa.

"George loves the train set." Dillon looked at his aunt.

She nodded, "I'm glad its getting some use. Alan loved it every year."

Dillon stood up and kissed her cheek, "You still have us Monica." Before leaving the room.

"What's gotten into him?" she asked Ned.

Ned hadn't been sure how to tell her about Georgie, a woman who was supposedly killed by the same person that murdered Emily. "He got a Christmas Miracle of sorts."

"What do you mean?"

"Georgie Jones is still alive. The WSB faked her death so she could be deep under cover."

Monica nodded, "She was very lucky." Was all she could say as her eyes fell upon Emily's picture.

Jason came in without being announced, "Merry Christmas, I found something I thought you might like." He looked at his Mother, he wasn't sure when he'd started to crave her affection and attention, probably as soon as she took it away.

"That was very sweet of you Jason, but you didn't have to bring anything." Monica looked back at the picture.

"Mom?" Emily came in the room, looking and feeling like that nervous teenager she'd once been when she was younger.

Monica stood and looked at the young woman, "Emily?"

Ned stood as well, wondering what Alice put in the egg nog because this time this couldn't be for real. "Emily is that really you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, its really me." She went over to her mother, "Logan Hayes didn't try to kill me. Helena did. Lucky saved me. He kept me hidden all this time. Jason found me tonight, I think because of a wish I'd made."

"First Georgie, and now Emily." Monica looked into her daughters eyes and knew that this truly was her daughter in front of her, "Oh Emily, we've missed you so much."

Emily hugged her mother and for the first time in longer then she wanted to think about she felt like herself. "I've missed you all too." Before pulling back, "Wait what do you mean first Georgie?"

"We found out she's alive as well earlier." Ned told his cousin before pulling her into a hug, "Never do that again."

"I promise Ned, never again." She hugged him, watching as Monica reached out to Jason.

"Thank you."

He smiled, "I just wished I'd found her sooner."

Monica took his hand before hugging him, "You found her and that's all that matters."

"So, I guess I'm back. I bet things have changed." Emily looked around at the tree and saw the train set, "Whose been playing with this?"

"George, Dillon's son." Ned smiled.

She looked up, "Wow, things really have changed a lot. I guess I should let Lucky know the secret is out, and I guess I should find Nikolas."

"Emily, you should know that Nikolas is married now."

Emily nodded, "I couldn't expect him to stay single, now could I? It wouldn't be fair to him, or to Spencer. Is it anyone I know?"

Monica shook her head, "No, she came to town after, well you know."

Emily nodded, "Of course. So maybe I should wait to see him. Besides, right now I just want to be with all of you. My family."

Dillon came into the room with a bag of stuff and froze, "Emily?"

She nodded and felt him hug her tightly, "I hear you're a Dad now."

Dillon pulled away smiling, "Yeah, how are you, are you in the WSB as well?"

She laughed, "No, Lucky saved me. That's where he disappeared to after the ball."

"It's a Christmas Miracle!" He declared finally putting the bags down.

Monica hugged Jason again and looked at her family, it didn't have everyone that it should have here, but at least a few still remained. "Merry Christmas Everyone!" She declared before pulling away from her son and going out onto the Patio. She looked up at the night sky smiling, "I wish you'd been able to tell me about this Alan. I miss you every day."

A breeze came through the patio, and Monica knew in her heart that it was Alan bringing her comfort, letting her know he heard her. She turned to go back inside but stopped, watching as her two children and two nephews hung and stuffed stockings, teasing each other and acting as if they had never been apart. It was a perfect Christmas wish come true.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas Jones stood in front of his tree, it still felt like something was missing but he just couldn't tell what it was. The lights were bright and blinking, the tinsel garlands wrapped around the trunk like Martha Stewart suggest for the brightest lights.

"Hey!" Neil Scanlon came in with a shopping bag from a nearby drug store. He tossed the bag on the couch and began to remove his coat as he looked at the tree, "Its missing something."

"Yeah, I know. I just can't figure out what." Lucas looked at the tree again, starting to get pissed off because he couldn't figure out what it was, but it was something, especially if Neil had noticed as well.

Neil picked up the bag again and handed it to Lucas, "I think you'll find the answer in here."

Lucas took the bag skeptically and opened it, studying the contents, "Wow, this is, amazing."

Neil just chuckled as he went into the kitchen and poured himself some hot cider into a mug and then added a shot or so of Tuaca. "I had a feeling you might need something like that."

"Its perfect, thank you." Lucas removed the bag and in his hands he held a tree topper, it wasn't a star or an angel, it was beautiful though and exactly what the tree needed. "Want to spot me?"

"Sure." Neil came back into the living room and held the ladder for his friend as he perfected the tree.

As Lucas was coming down the ladder he found himself closer to Neil then he'd expected. Closer then they'd been since the one time they'd kissed in college. But right now Lucas felt his heart racing as he looked into Neil's green eyes.

Neil pulled away quickly, he couldn't let Lucas know how he felt, not now. Not after all the years and the amazing friendship they had finally built. One on trust and respect. Anything sexual now would ruin it, right?

Lucas finished the rest of the way down the ladder before stepping back and looking at the tree. "Its perfect." He took out his cell phone and snapped a picture before looking back at Neil, who was now putting on his jacket, ready to bolt. "Where are you going?"

"Serena's, you know her. She might decide to bake on her own, and remember last time?"

"Serena is a big girl, and she promised to never bake again. Besides she had her boyfriend with her." Lucas didn't want Neil to walk out, not now. Not when everything was finally starting to fall into place.

"It's Christmas Eve, you should be getting to the Hospital party." Neil was trying to think of any reason at all to escape, escape before he gave into the temptations that haunted him at night.

Lucas moved towards his best friend, the man who stirred him in ways he could never describe, not even to Serena. "I still have time, Neil why are you in such a hurry to get out of here? What did I do?"

"Nothing." Neil started to pull his gloves on and began to wrap his scarf around his neck,  
"We need space, before, ya know it doesn't matter."

"Before what?" Lucas was starting to see that maybe it wasn't just him who had feelings for the other, perhaps it was mutual after all.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. I gotta go."

Lucas sighed and then grabbed Neil's arm, keeping him from leaving, "Don't go Neil. Stay."

"This is for the best." Neil tried to rationalize.

Lucas shook his head, "No, actually _this_ is for the best." He placed his hands on Neil's face, pulling him towards him, kissing him as he'd wanted to so many times before.

Neil felt his toes curl and his blood boil as he began to kiss Lucas back. This was better then it had been at that party years before, this had more to it besides physical attraction. Maybe this wasn't so wrong after all.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and the boys broke apart from the kiss and saw Serena standing nearby. Her long blond hair falling over her Betty Boop sweatshirt. "Glad to know you're keeping warm."

"Its not what you think." Neil wasn't even sure he knew what it was.

Serena rolled her eyes as she closed the door of the apartment, "So the two of you dorks weren't just making out, and finally putting an end to that extra sexual tension that's always filling the room when both of you are in it?"

"Excuse me?" Lucas wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Serena sighed, "Okay let me try and put this is gay boy." She paused for a moment as she looked at them. "The two of you want to get all _Brokeback Mountain_ together. Now you get it?"

"What makes you say that?" Lucas looked at his best gal pal, wondering what had given it all away for her to see but not him.

"Oh please, the two of you are made for each other first of all, plus when it comes right down to it, I'd be surprised if you didn't end up together. Plus that kiss years ago, both of you still think about it." She glared at both before they could protest, "Remember I hear both sides of everything. I've just been waiting for you two to figure it out."

Lucas and Neil both nodded before Lucas spoke up, "What are you doing here?"

Serena looked down at her black heels that looked classic in her jeans and sweatshirt outfit, "I wanna bake, but well I know I promised to never do it again."

Lucas chuckled, "Well Neil, if you're willing to stay you could help me keep Serena from setting my apartment on fire."

Neil was already removing his gloves and scarf, "Sounds like the perfect idea for Christmas Eve."

"Great!" Serena was already on her way into the kitchen when she began to pour herself a mug of cider and added just a splash of Tuaca. "What should we bake?"

Lucas opened the freezer and removed several cookie dough's he'd already made. "Cookies, nice and simple."

"Sweet." Neil was unwrapping the sugar cookie dough, "You know, I don't think I could've picked a better Christmas Eve."

Serena laughed, "Of course not, you might actually get lucky."

Lucas chuckled as he picked up the television remote and turned it on, letting the sounds of the movie _A Christmas Story_ fill the room. "So are we taking bets on how many times we watch this?"

"3 full times." Serena took the Tuaca bottle and added a little more to her drink.

"I think 4 for us, if you keep adding that you'll barely make one." Lucas joked.

Serena picked up the discarded plastic wrap and threw it at him, "Whatever. I drink you under the table all the time."

"You're not suppose to actually be under the table Serena." Neil joked before he felt the fist full of flour hit his face.

A moment or so later Lucas' entire kitchen was covered in flour and the three friends were cracking up and agreeing to just get the cookies in the oven and start cleaning up the mess so they could really enjoy the evening.

"Oh! I almost forgot something, I'll be right back." Serena announced just before they were about to settle in for they're second viewing of _A Christmas Story_.

"Hurry back." Neil told his long time friend, the Grace to his Will.

Serena left but was back before the guys had any chance of kissing again. Then again she only lived down the hall. "Okay, I got one for each of us." She pulled out Christmas Stockings, "I figured we could hang them up together tonight."

"And who is going to fill them?" Neil eyed her.

"Santa of course." She rolled her eyes and tossed him his before handing one to Lucas.

The boys realized they might as well just go with her on this as they did with her other crazy ideas. She was very much like Lucy in some ways.

After they hung the stockings they all got back on the couch, with blankets wrapped around themselves as they watched the movie, laughing when Santa would tell Ralphie he would shoot his eye out, or when Ralphie would come down the stairs in the pink bunny suit.

Eventually, all three of them grew drowsy and started to fall asleep, until one of their cellphones began to sing The 12 Days of Christmas.

Lucas and Neil looked at Serena, both of them knowing it had to be her phone. She yawned before opening her phone, looking at the caller id and closing it.

"Who was it?"

"No one important." She laid back on the couch, "Shh, this is the best part."

Lucas and Neil both knew that she wasn't going to talk about it, and they both felt no need to pressure her to. It was Christmas after all, why ruin it, especially when the three best friends were doing what they do best. Spending time together, watching a movie over and over again.


	7. Chapter 7

Wyndamere looked cheerful and bright as young Spencer ran around on a sugar high. His adoptive mother scooped him up in her arms and they fell back onto the couch laughing. Nikolas came in the room and smiled as he looked at both of them. "I take it the chances of him going to bed anytime soon are slim, huh?"

"Very much so." She tickled Spencer's belly and he giggled.

Nikolas felt at peace, for the first time all day. Something had been nagging at him, and he just couldn't get over the feeling that something was different, something could shake his entire world.

Spencer jumped up from his mother's lap and ran to his father, "Daddy! Can we hang the stockings now?"

Nikolas looked at his wife who nodded towards the box on the nearby table. "Well, Mom says we can so lets get to it."

Spencer raced for the box and pulled out his stocking and studied it for a moment before grabbing his mothers and his fathers and handing them to them.

After they hung their stockings with care, Spencer grabbed a copy of his favorite Christmas story and gave his father the puppy dog face to get his father to read it to him.

So Nikolas sat next to his wife and with his son on his lap as he began to read aloud from _The Night Before Christmas_.

Spencer was completely enchanted with the poem and once it was over he was running off towards the kitchen.

"He is really into this holiday." His wife smiled as she began to straighten things up just a little bit.

Nikolas nodded and watched as his son came in with a plate of cookies and a small glass of milk. "I'm gonna go to bed early cause I know Santa won't come until I do." He placed the items down on the coffee table.

Spencer grabbed his mother's hand and led her upstairs for their nightly tuck in ritual. That left Nikolas alone as he went over to the tree and picked up a small box he'd left earlier that day resting on a branch.

"Are you trying to sneak a peek?" His wife's voice came from behind him causing him to turn and smile. "Actually no. Is Spencer asleep already?"

She nodded, "The second his head hit the pillow he was dreaming of sugarplums." She took a few steps towards her husband and tried to look at the package in his hands, "And who is this for?"

Nikolas shrugged, "Check the label."

She finally got a peek and saw his script with her name. "Nikolas, are you anxious?"

"Just a little, this is a special gift." He handed it to her and she studied the package and began to remove the ribbon and undo the paper.

"Oh Nikolas, its beautiful." She pulled out the ceramic paperweight that looked exactly like a lark.

He looked a little nervous, "You really like it?"

She nodded, "I love it! Its perfect, it looks almost exactly like the one on my business cards."

"I know, it took a while to track it down but finally I did. I figured it would look perfect on your desk."

She kissed him and then put her present down on the table, "Okay time for yours." She raced over to the tree and took out a good sized package and handed it to him. "Okay, open it up."

Nikolas did as his wife insisted and quickly ripped into the wrapping paper before opening the box. He pulled out a baby name book and a blank baby book. "What's this for?"

She took his hand and placed it on her belly, "We Nikolas are having a baby. Spencer is going to be a big brother."

His jaw dropped, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yup, we really are."

He looked into her eyes and kissed her, "I love you Lark, you have made me happy when I never thought it was possible to be happy ever again."

She hugged him back, "And you make me happy Nikolas. I'm just glad we found each other."

"I am as well." He pushed her hair away from her eyes and kissed her again. "Any name suggestions?"

"Anything but Julie." She looked up at the Christmas star topper on the tree, "Just think, next year we'll have another child to share this holiday with."

"So should we wait to tell Spencer?"

"No, we should tell him tomorrow during dinner." She snuggled up against her husband as they watched the lights.

"Then we can tell everyone, it'll be a Christmas to remember."

"Yes, that it will be."


	8. Chapter 8

Lulu Spencer wondered when this happened to her, when she became the girl waiting around for the guy to wake up and realize she had feelings for him. Especially this guy. When had the tables turned? It had to be sometime after they became roommates.

Lulu looked at the amazing house she and Damian Spinelli co-owned, on the outside it looked like a classic little house but the inside was more modern then you could imagine. They had the best electronics and systems to connect them all thanks to Spinelli. The furniture was comfortable, but everything was kind of stark and nothing was pink.

A tree stood near the fireplace and for now all it had on it were lights, both Lulu and Spinelli had been too busy with work to get anything else put on it. But right now Lulu was determined to have the best Christmas her dreams could allow her. She might not be able to get her wish of wishes for her mother to be well again, but she could at least try to make her wish of winning Spinelli's heart come true.

The front door opened pulling her out of her daze for a moment and saw Spinelli coming in, covered in snow.

"I take it the storm is picking up?" She asked even though she knew the answer already.

"I was waiting to run into the abdominal snowman until I reached the house." He was removing his scarf, gloves and jacket. "What are you doing Lulu?"

"Trying to motivate myself, and now you to decorate this tree. It's Christmas Eve and we should've gotten this done a while ago." She opened up a box of paper ornaments the two had made several years before when he still lived with Jason and she still lived with the Quartermaines.

Spinelli looked in the box and smiled picking up one that looked like a bottle of orange soda, and he giggled, "I think its great we still have these."

Lulu smiled, "So do I." She picked up one that looked like a paper doll. "So any major plans for this evening?"

Spinelli picked up another ornament, shaped like an angel with a fine script that said _Georgie_ as Lulu picked up one that said _Emily_. They placed the one the tree near the top before he answered, "I was thinking cocoa and DVD's. Are you up for that?"

Lulu smiled, "I sure am. So is this a just us kind of thing?"

Spinelli felt his heart flutter, Lulu was still the woman he yearned for but after six years of friendship he had learned to control his yearnings. "But of course fair Lulu, who would be nuts to go out in weather like this?"

Lulu nodded as she hung some more ornaments, "True." She looked out the window, "It is a magical night however. Who knows, maybe someone is out there getting a wish they never thought would come true."

"Lulu, you've gotten awfully sentimental and romantic, you're not still thinking about Johnny, are you?"

Lulu shook her head, "God no. That has been over for a very long time. I mean he and Maxie are just about to have a kid." She looked out at the snow again, "You don't think Maxie is crazy enough to go visit Georgie's grave tonight, do you?"

"She's on bed rest, so yeah she probably is." Spinelli took out a paper chain they'd made and began to hang it on the tree.

"I just hope she's safe."

"The Christmas Spirit has taken over."

Lulu shrugged, "Yeah well, it is the holiday. So what DVD were you thinking of watching?"

"I was thinking of _The Santa Clause_ trilogy." He almost wrapped Lulu up in the chain with the tree before an awkward moment where he could smell her perfume.

"That sounds great. Let me get some Cocoa going." She left the room, leaving Spinelli alone with the tree and the topper, a star that every year they made a wish on.

Spinelli held what had originally been a mass produced cheap trinket at a discount store before he and Lulu dazzled it up with glitter and trinkets they'd found and collected. He looked down at it for a moment, closed his eyes and made a wish. A wish to be brave enough to stop hiding his feelings for Lulu, to really go for it and know that if he failed that was it, they could only be friends.

Lulu watched as Spinelli held the star, knowing he was making a wish. Knowing she was making a wish herself, a wish for the chance to see if maybe Spinelli could open himself up to her, the way he'd wanted to years before. "So you ready to put that up."

"Yeah, sure am." He handed it to her, and prepared to spot her as she stood on the lift in front of the fireplace as she placed it on top of the tree.

Just after she placed it she started to get down, and found herself slipping right into Spinelli's arms. They were frozen for a moment, both of their hearts racing, breath ragged as they looked into each others eyes, the way they'd both been dreaming of one perhaps a bit longer then the other.

Lulu knew that if she didn't kiss him now, she may never have a more perfect chance again.

Spinelli thought he was about to die when he felt her lips on his. Lulu Spencer was kissing him, The Jackal, Damian Spinelli. If this hadn't been better then all of his dreams and fantasy's, this had to be real.

Lulu pulled back, waiting for his reaction as she sat down on the stone lift. "You seem surprised, and in a bad way."

Spinelli sat next to her, "I am surprised, yes. But not in a bad way. I'm still trying to process the fact that Fair Lulu just kissed me. I had given up on such a fantasy becoming a reality."

Lulu rubbed her forehead, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you, but I just figured if I didn't do it now, then I never would." She stood up but before she could pace away Spinelli had grabbed her hand.

"Wait, what is it that you're saying?"

She sat next to him again, holding his hand and feeling like they were having a major adult moment. "I'm saying that I've wanted to kiss you for a while."

"The blonde one says what?"

She giggled with a smile, "Is it weird that for what seems like ages you had feelings for me and I didn't return them, but now the tables are turned?"

"You think I don't have feelings for you?"

"You haven't chased after me or called any of the guys I've dated in the last year or so unworthy."

Spinelli sighed, he really had hidden his feelings for her very well. "Because, I figured you were sick of hearing it and none of them lasted very long, so why point it out when you already knew it."

Lulu looked up at the tree topper, "I wish things were as easy as making a wish."

Spinelli stood up and cupped her face in his hands, "Earlier I wished that I could stop hiding my feelings for you. And its coming true. Lulu I am still crazy about you. More then you could probably imagine."

She covered his hands with hers, "Really? So it sounds like both our wishes came true then."

He smiled, "It appears to be so."

Lulu brushed the hair away from his eyes before kissing him again, this time it lasted several moments, as they stood in the light from the tree and outside washing over them on a Christmas Eve they would always remember.


	9. Chapter 9

Mac Scorpio sat behind his desk, hidden in his office. The only thing that could get him to leave and enter the world of Christmas cheer would be if his step-daughter, Maxie went into labor tonight. As long as she didn't, he could sit here, go over paper work and forget about everything that was missing from his life. Forget about how Felicia tossed him aside, forget how his brother was never around—at least he could be happy Robert was alive, unlike young Georgie.

A knock came on the door and Jamal Woods popped his head in, "Hey Commissioner, we have a young woman out here that wants to speak with you."

Mac sighed, "Let her in."

A moment later Mac was looking back down at the paper work when he heard the door shut. He was sure Maxie at snuck out of the hospital, to convince him to visit Georgie's grave tonight.

"Mac?"

Her voice gave him a chill that shot through his whole body before he looked up, dropping his pen when he saw her, "Georgie?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders to say yes, "Merry Christmas."

He pushed his chair back and looked at her, "How are you alive? This is real right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just as real as Robert and Anna."

Mac hugged his step-daughter, "Tell me how this is real."

She pulled away, "I'm a WSB agent, they recruited me during the time of the serial killer and when I got attacked they used that as a way to keep me in very deep cover."

"Why are you here?"

"I come back to town every Christmas, I watch Maxie visit my grave. This year though I got a surprise."

"You can't just barge in there!" Jamal's voice was accompanied by Frisco Jones opening the door of Mac's office.  
"Hey Mac!"

Mac rubbed his forehead, "Frisco? What the hell is going on?"

Frisco turned and saw Georgie, "Decided to tell him in person huh?"

Georgie nodded, "Yeah, I think it works better if you actually see me when I tell you I'm alive. Didn't you think so when I popped out at the cemetery."

"Wait, Frisco didn't know you were alive either?" Mac couldn't help but chuckle, "Wait does Maxie know?"

"Yeah, she does. She showed up at the cemetery, we had to take her back to GH." Georgie sighed, "Anyways, the reason I came out into the open now is I'm leaving the WSB."

Mac hugged her again, "I'm just glad that you're alive."

Another knock came at the door and Lucky Spencer popped his head in for a moment and then just stared.

"Mac, can I talk to you?" He finally asked as he looked down at his cell phone, reading the message Emily had sent him after she'd gotten into town.

"Can it wait?"

"Um, sorta. Though I think it's going to effect this." He looked at Georgie, "Georgie?"

"Hi Lucky." She smiled.

"Give me a few minutes and we can talk." Mac told him.

Lucky went back to his desk area and looked at his partner Jamal, "Tonight was going great, until like five minutes ago."

Jamal frowned, "Why, tell me the whole thing."

"Well Liz and I are going to give it another try. But let's just say if what I saw in the Commissioners office and what I know, I'm about to get chewed out big time for that Logan Hayes case."

"That was five years ago, what does that young woman have to do with anything?"

"That is Georgie Jones, Mac's Step-Daughter, one of the victims."

Jamal almost spit out his coffee, "Say what?"

Lucky nodded, "The thing is, we could never make Georgie's murder stick on the Logan Hayes so he didn't go to jail for that one, or for Emily's. But he did go for Leticia."

Jamal nodded, "Okay, what's the other problem."

Lucky leaned over the desk, "Emily is alive. I've known the entire time."

"You are in trouble man. Why bring it up now?"

"Cause Emily is back in town."

Jamal shook his head, "The miracles of Christmas. Crazy stuff happens on a night like tonight."

"Oh yeah, what happened with you?"

"Remember Alison Barrington?"

Lucky nodded, remembering the girl who kissed Juan at the Rave that he wished they'd never gone to.

"Ran into her at the mall earlier and she came to visit me while you were off reuniting with Liz."

"Wow, this is a crazy night. I wonder what else could happen."

Jamal leaned back in his seat, "It's still early, I'm sure something else could happen."

Mac came out of his office and went straight over to Lucky and Jamal, "So what did you need to tell me."

Lucky looked up feeling sick to his stomach, "Emily Quartermaine is alive as well."

Mac nodded, "She a WSB agent too?"

"Georgie's an agent?" Lucky realized this wasn't the time, "No, she was hiding cause Helena tried to kill her. I hid her, and she came back to town tonight and I figured you should know about it before everything gets crazy."

Mac nodded, "Well good thing we couldn't get the cases to stick in regards to their not really murders. I think we'll leave up announcing she's alive to the family, just as Georgie is doing though from the sounds of it Georgie has been around town tonight announcing she's alive."

Lucky smiled, "At least you know Maxie is safe in the hospital."

"Yeah, thank goodness for small favors." Mac looked at the two, "Get out of here. I'm sure both of you would rather be somewhere else."

"Really?" Jamal was ready to bolt, he wanted to go by the bar and surprise Alison.

"Yeah, it's Christmas. Go be Merry." Mac turned back to his office and smiled after he closed the door, it would be a Merry Christmas, everything was starting to fall into place again.

Jamal stood outside the bar across from the hospital and inside he could see Alison. His heart raced as he watched her laughing and chatting with their old friends. He took a deep breath and went inside, immediately he decided to act like nothing was odd about this as he went over, kissed her on the cheek and said hello.

Lucky Spencer entered his apartment and looked at the bag of things he still needed to wrap. He knew that Liz was already asleep and for now he would prepare for tomorrow. His chance to get back the family he once lost but if he could get them back he was going to hold on with everything he had.

Mac Scorpio looked at the picture he had on his desk of his three girls. None of them were his daughters' but he raised all three and he was proud of all of them; Robin, Maxie and Georgie. Knowing that he had all three in his life, made this the best Christmas ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack Ramsey rubbed his cold hands together after he locked the front door of the bar. It was just a little after eleven and he was glad that everyone had cleared out, even if it was tradition, he was ready to go home, curl up in bed and pretty much forget that today had even ever happened, or more honestly pretend tomorrow wasn't real.

Church bells were ringing as he started his short walk to his car.

"Jack!" her voice calling out to him forced him to spin around and drop his keys.

He looked at her, amazed she was here, in front of him. "Sarah?"

Sarah Webber nodded as she took a step forward, "Hey Jack."

He picked up his keys, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Chris?"

She shook her head, "I take it you're brother hasn't talked to you at all recently."

"Not like I would answer his calls." He found the keyless remote for his car and sent it beeping that it was unlocked. "I need to go."

"Jack, will you wait and here me out?"

"It's Christmas Eve Sarah, go see your sister I bet she would love to know your in town." He opened the car door to get in but Sarah slammed it shut before he could.

"Jack Ramsey, shut up and listen to me." She reached for his hand but he pulled it away. "I know I hurt you, but it really wasn't what you think it was. I promise."

Jack leaned against his car, "Sarah, we were together for three years, and what did you do the night we were going to get married? Christmas Eve of all nights, you left town with my brother Chris!"

Sarah rubbed her forehead, she never really thought she would have to explain any of this to Jack—at least not in person. She'd had it all written down in a note that Chris was suppose to give him after she died. But she'd gotten a nice little medical miracle at the eleventh hour and now she was standing in front of the man she loved with all her heart, but who hated her for leaving him. "Jack, I thought I was going to die."

"You're a doctor Sarah, you know medicine is always advancing." He spat back as he looked in her eyes. God did he still love her.

"I didn't want to marry you, only to have you have to mourn me a few days later."

"In case you haven't noticed Sarah it's a year later and you're still alive."

Sarah looked down at her hands, she still has his engagement ring on. She refused to take it off, even when she left with Chris to the clinic in Switzerland. "Jack, I'm only here today because of a very intense round of medicine that I never would've gotten if Chris hadn't gotten me into that clinic."

"And Chris gets to be the hero." Jack tossed his keys in the air and looked at the woman he loved, "Did the two of you become lovers."

"No Jack. I could never do that to you."

Jack sighed, "What do you want from me Sarah?"

"Give me a chance to make this up to you. Give me a chance for us to try again."

"I can't Sarah, I just can't." He opened his car door and got in, "A year ago, I was a mess Sarah. I thought the woman who gave me hope again ran off to be with my brother. I did everything I could think of to get you out of my mind, and my heart."

Sarah looked towards the bar, "Doesn't look like you did everything."

Jack looked at the bar sign and sighed, he didn't have the heart to change the name, "So what, Sarah can be a fictional woman, she doesn't have to be the greatest love of my life."

"If I'm the greatest love of your life, can you really push me away?"

Jack sighed, thinking back to earlier in the evening and how Jamal had shown up to spend time with Alison as if nothing had happened. If they could give it a try after everything maybe, he was man enough, adult enough to give Sarah another chance. He reached out to her, examining her blond hair and smiled, "My heart doesn't want to get shattered again Sarah."

She covered his hand with hers, "I never wanted to shatter it Jack. And I know that I did, but Jack I realized I'd made a mistake when I pushed you away."

Jack knew this could be one of the stupidest moves ever, but he pulled Sarah down onto his lap and kissed her.

Sarah kissed him back, "Jack I love you."

He looked into her green eyes, "I love you to Sarah."

She kissed him for a moment and then started to giggle, "I don't think the car is the best place for this."

"At least not the drivers seat." He smiled, "Let's go back to my house. We can build a fire, watch the snow fall."

"And watch as Christmas arrives."

Jack nodded, "Exactly."


	11. Chapter 11

Patrick Drake stared out the window at the falling snow. It was close to midnight and he was kicking himself for being so stupid. Five years ago he let Robin go, because he could never promise her the one thing she wanted more then anything. Now he could see her happy with someone else, married and a mother. Andy proved to be the lucky guy in the end.

"Stop thinking about it." Kelly Li came in, hanging her lab coat up, "Having it play over and over again in your mind is not going to make it any easier, not even after all this time."

Patrick turned to her, "What makes you think I was thinking about that?"

She smiled, "Patrick, you are always thinking about that. Its been five years, you and Robin couldn't share your vision of the future, Andy was willing and open to do so."

Patrick didn't want to talk about this, not again, he was sick of it. "Looks like your preparing for Labor."

Kelly nodded, "Maxie Zacchara, I talked to Leo earlier, turns out it makes perfect sense. She snuck out earlier to visit her sisters gave."

Patrick nodded, "She and Georgie were very close."

"But it gets better, when she was there, she saw her father—and her sister."

Patrick rubbed his forehead, "Do we need a psych consult?"

"No, Leo saw Georgie as well. Turns out she's alive. I'm sure before too long we'll all know why." Kelly pulled her hair back, "Patrick, cheer up. Its Christmas after all."

Patrick watched as Kelly left the on-call room and went to his locker and began to change out of his scrubs. He just didn't know where he was suppose to go from here, he was in a standstill, waiting for Ford to step-down to become Chief of Staff, and romantically, well he was stuck in the past the distant past.

He pulled on his sweater and grabbed his bag, ready to leave for the night, to go home put TBS on, and fall asleep watching _A Christmas Story_, and that would be his holiday.

He stepped out into the cold air, feeling the crispness against his face as he made his way to his car. Yet as he reached it, he unlocked it, tossed his bag in and then locked it again, looking out at the snowfall before starting to walk.

Clear his head. That's what he was sure he was doing.

He had to open himself up again, give himself a chance to fall in love again. Robin had shown him what it could be like, but in the end it couldn't work out. And now, now he was alone, walking in the snow, wondering if he could ever find something like that again, and if so—how?

"Don't you think it's a little late to be wondering around?" Carly sat next to him on the bench.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Carly gave him a look, "What has you out and about this late at night?"

"Thinking."

Carly nodded, "Always good, let me guess how to move on romantically."

"Something like that." He looked at her, "Why are you out this late?"

"Jerry is suppose to be meeting me here, he found the present that Janie wanted. Jax is at home with the kids, probably trying to convince Michael to go to bed. Teenagers!" She announced flabbergasted.

Patrick laughed, "Who would've thought you'd be trusting Jerry with anything."

"Oh I know, but he saved Michael, Morgan, and Janie's lives. Plus the kids adore him, I can't stop that even if I want to."

"Carly, how do you bring yourself to fall in love again?"

Carly nodded, "Yum, well it kind of just happens. You wake up one day and everything is normal and then before you know it, it happens. You could be anywhere, and you meet someone and you have this connection. The bad thing is, you might not see that connection for a while, and then another normal day hits and bam you're in love, you know it, and nothing else in the world could ever feel like it."

Patrick nodded, "Maybe it'll happen just like that."

"It will." Carly saw Jerry, "Merry Christmas Patrick."

Patrick watched as she went to meet her brother-in-law, and wondered if he'd been ignoring something, someone all the time. But he realized that one day he'd know, it would be clear and then and only then would he have a renewed peace.

The snow began to pick up falling in bigger chunks and Patrick decided it was time to go home to his warm apartment.

As he unlocked his car again he looked up and saw Kelly coming from inside, "How'd it go?"

"Wonderfully, a beautiful baby girl. We did a C-section, she seems to be doing very well. Leo's keeping an eye on her though."

Patrick nodded, "Well, have a Merry Christmas Kelly."

She smiled, "You too Patrick. I'll see you soon." She got in her car and Patrick watched for a moment. Suddenly he knew what Carly was talking about, he was seeing it and feeling it himself. Maybe he wouldn't be spending New Years Eve alone this year.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything appeared silent in Port Charles as the snow was falling slowly, like a picture perfect scene in a snow globe. Children were nestled all snug in their beds and the adults were dreaming of wonderful memories heightened by the events of the night.

The sound of jingle bells filled the night sky as wishes came true and magic filled hearts.

Georgie stood outside the nursery, watching her brand new neice sleeping. Thinking of how happy she was to be apart of her family again.

Monica closed the door of Emily's bedroom. Part of her still unsure that her daughter was really alive and back in her life.

Lucky Spencer walked into his living room, looking up at the tree and his mothers angel. Feeling, even if just for a moment all would be okay from now on.

Serena Baldwin snuggled closer to her friends before opening her eyes for just a moment, and could've sworn she saw someone standing in the fireplace.

Footsteps, that's what Jake heard, he leapt from his bed and tip-toed down the stairs just in time to watch a burst of soot scatter from the fireplace.

Jamal looked out the window, watching the falling snow, thinking about his new start with Alison when he saw something over the moon. It couldn't be, could it? He shook his head, closed the shade and went to bed.

Jack looked at Sarah while she slept, studying her, curious about any changes. So far it was exactly as he remembered. This Christmas definitely topped the last one.

Dillon felt someone pushing at him until he opened his eyes and saw George looking up at him. "What is it kiddo?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

Dillon scooted over just a bit and let his son in the bed with him.

Nikolas looked in on his sleeping son, thinking of how blessed he was for what he had, and for all that was going to come to him.

Spinelli didn't have the heart to wake-up Lulu as she slept like an angel on the couch. He picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her before kissing her forehead.

Patrick placed his empty beer bottle on his coffee table and looked out at the night sky for the Christmas star. "Keep me from being scared." He spoke once he spotted it.

Ho! Ho! Ho! Was heard for just a moment before the night sky filled with light for a second as the Christmas Star grew brighter before it all went back to normal.


End file.
